


Darren/Chris Domestic Cat Taming Fic

by crookedlystacked (skintightsocks)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: darren getting overexcited when brian starts to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darren/Chris Domestic Cat Taming Fic

Technically a continuation of [this fic](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/28332.html), but all you really need to know is that Brian is not a fan of Darren.

Chris turns his phone off in meetings. He gets enough emails and texts over the course of the day that even having it on silent can be distracting because he _knows_ it's there, just waiting, and frankly some of the meetings he has to go to can get pretty tedious. So, he turns his phone off and removes the temptation to surreptitiously check emails under the table. He turns it back on as he steps outside and heads for his car, and he's just closed the door behind him when it starts buzzing with new messages. And buzzing. And buzzing.   
  
Chris's hand pauses where he was about to turn the key, and he grabs for his phone with a sigh, just in case it's something _really_ important. He checks his missed calls first to make sure there wasn't some kind of emergency, then gives his email a cursory glance, and then-- holy shit. He has twenty-seven new texts from Darren.   
  
He considers not even bothering because it's not the first time Darren has gotten bored and texted him nonstop, but he usually gives up after ten or so. He opens the first one, which simply says _**Chris omg**_. It takes eleven more messages with some variation of "oh my god", "holy shit balls", and "what the fuck is happening" before Darren actually gets to the point.  
  
 _ **Today is a day for history books christopher. Brian is not only in my lap he has been here for the past 12 minutes and I think he might be purring**_  
  
 _ **Nope it was just gas**_  
  
 _ **Holy shit what do you feed him?**_  
  
 _ **This is definitely purring he's definitely purring on my lap right now**_  
  
 _ **It's kind of scary but also awesome**_  
  
The next three messages are short videos where Chris can barely hear Brian purring, followed by five pictures from various angles of Brian in Darren's lap, mostly looking incredibly annoyed. Which, to be fair, could mean anything from actual annoyance to happiness - it's kind of Brian's default expression. After that is a close up of Darren's grinning face captioned with **I totally won this war man he caved first!**  and one last message, saying simply  **I really have to pee :(**  and timestamped six minutes ago.   
  
Chris grins down at his phone before tossing it into the passenger seat and pulling out of the parking lot, anxious to get home in case Brian's sudden kindness has worn off and he's decided to sit on Darren's throat instead of his lap again.  
  
-  
  
"You're kidding me," Chris says when he walks into the living room. Darren's still sitting on the sofa, Brian laid out over his lap, seemingly unbothered by Darren's squirming and his jittering leg. "Darren, you texted me like forty minutes ago saying you had to pee, please tell me you moved the cat and went to the bathroom and he just got back on your lap."  
  
"I didn't know what to do," Darren whines. "I didn't want to move him. This is an uneasy peace, Chris, he could see it as an act of aggression. A violation of our nonverbal and entirely made up peace treaty."  
  
"You are not at war with my cat," Chris says, rolling his eyes and walking over to scoop Brian up from Darren's lap. "Go pee."  
  
"This was _not my decision_ ," Darren says, looking pointedly at Brian where he's squirming in Chris's arms. "We're still cool, right, dude?" He holds his hand up, looking back and forth between Chris and Brian's paw, until Chris sighs and holds Brian's paw up for a kitty high five.  
  
"You're ridiculous," Chris says, but he can't hide his grin when Darren ducks in and smacks a kiss against Chris's cheek. Darren grins broadly and pets Brian's head before he darts down the hallway toward the bathroom so quickly that he doesn't seem to hear Brian hiss at the contact.   
  
"Baby steps," Chris says, letting Brian hop out of his arms and back onto the couch, where he curls up where Darren had been sitting. It's his favorite spot because of the sunbeam that comes through the window every afternoon, but Chris figures that what Darren doesn't know won't hurt him. **  
**


End file.
